poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CartoonLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 16: Tuffy Gets Fluffy/Casey, Come Home page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rigsrigsrigs10918 (Talk) 17:39, December 1, 2012 Welcome to my wikia! I see that you had a good eye for looking out for errors made in the show. Let's see if you can find some more on the other episodes. Happy editing and good luck!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC)) Are you good at drawing? Why don't you send your Pound Puppies artwork to the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page? Maybe an artwork of the new character, Igor. You know, the character from the What Would Happen If page? How about it?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:17, February 11, 2013 (UTC)) I love the artwork of Igor. Can you make another one in color and with facial expressions?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC)) I'm amazed by your design of Igor. Now, how about some separate artwork of Jackie, Amy, Precious, Shakespeare, Gordon, Howard, Robert, Sandra, and Vigor in color with facial expressions? Also, maybe an update design of Beamer, Reflex, Scrounger, Colette, and Barkerville? I wish you good luck!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC)) That's okay. Sorry if it was too long for you to do.I understand. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC)) How about this: I will ask you to do an artwork of a particular character once a week. This week, an artwork of Vigor. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC)) Hello. How is everything going so far? Is the artwork of Vigor finished yet? I can't wait to see it. BTW, where did you learn how to draw? You must be a good artist.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC)) I just completed the article on the episode "Dog Daze Afternoon" on the Tom and Jerry Kids wikia. All I need is a picture of the title card and the article is good to go.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC)) The article on "Dakote Droopy and the Lost Dutch Boy Mine" is completed. Now, you have the first full episode of the Tom and Jerry Kids series completed.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC)) Always happy to help. I am amazed by your artwork on Vigor. I'll ask you for a request tomorrow. Meanwhile, I'll get episode 2 of Tom and Jerry Kids completed.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:37, February 20, 2013 (UTC)). The article on Prehistoric Pals is now completed(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC)) Here is the request of the week: How about an artwork of Amy?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC)) The article on Super-Droop and Dripple Boy Meet the Yolker is now completed(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:28, February 21, 2013 (UTC)) The article on Marvelous Marvin is completed. Now, you have Episode 3 of Tom and Jerry Kids completed. The article on Super Duper Spike is finished. Now, you have episode 6 of Tom and Jerry Kids completed.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:35, February 27, 2013 (UTC)) I love that idea. BTW, how's the artwork of Amy coming along?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC)) You wouldn't happen to have a facebook account, would you?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC)) I love that artwork on Amy. I will ask you for a request tomorrow.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:26, February 28, 2013 (UTC)) Here's the request of the week: How about an artwork of Momo?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:59, March 1, 2013 (UTC)) That's okay. I understand. How about Shakespeare?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:14, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Actually, I never heard of them. Who are they?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks for the advice. I will go there right now.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:49, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) One more question: Do they take requests? If so, should I give a description on which character they should design?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:15, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Do you think I should ask them to join the Pound Puppy Wikia? Who should I ask first?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) I asked the club at Deviantart. I hope it works. We need more artists, don't you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:23, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Good news! Kessie-Lou is joining the wikia! Yaaaaaaaay! ^_^(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Good news! Jose-ramiro is joining the wikia!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:14, March 5, 2013 (UTC)) I made an article based on one of the fan-made locations I made up called The Puppy Power Cafe. Check it out. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:33, March 5, 2013 (UTC)) Well, I'm depressed. So far, we haven't heard of Kessie-Lou, Kangleo007, or Jose-Ramiro. Do you know anybody else who can do fan-made character artwork requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC)) How do you feel about making an artwork on the Pound Puppies' Parents?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC)) Well, today is dull. There isn't any new fan art so far. And so far, I haven't heard from anyone who got my ideas or requests.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC)) Do you feel comfortable taking a fan-art request? If not, do you know someone else who would?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC)) This has been a while since I sent you a request. You wouldn't mind making an artwork on Igor and Vigor's parents, do you? If you don't feel comfortable, then that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:32, May 23, 2013 (UTC)) I'm making a crossover fan fiction with Pound Puppies and Tom and Jerry Kids called Three Romeoes and A Juliet. You interested in helping out?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC)) Can you do me a favor? I'm going on a vacation tomorrow and I won't be back until Thursday. Do you think you can finish some of the fan made episodes we were working on? They include Happy Howl-O-Ween, Dog and Phony Show, A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes, and Beamer and the Blob. There's also Three Romeoes and A Juliet, which is a crossover special of Pound Puppies and Tom and Jerry Kids. I'd appreciate it if you do. Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:11, July 20, 2013 (UTC)) I'm going on vacation in a few hours. Good luck with the fan made episodes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:20, July 21, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks for taking care of the wikia while I was gone.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, so I guess I got lucky on the 5 guesses . BTW, A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes is almost finished and I just got started on My Wife and Puppies/Pound Puppies' Puppies. Also, I got writer's block while working on Apocalypse? Not! and Howl-O-Ween]. You don't helping me out with these episodes, do you? If so, then I understand(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC)) Oh. Makes sense. Thank you.Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry that I wasn't on the site earlier. I was at my cousin's house. I'll help out with the fan-made episodes tomorrow.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 04:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) I'll see what I can do. Say, do you think you can do an artwork of your version of Bigor? If not, then that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) Say! That sounds like a better idea.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) I love how Igor's doghouse turns out, but I don't think your picture of Amy was uploaded in the right way. Try again.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) What I mean to say that there is a problem with the picture of Amy's doghouse being uploaded. Try uploading again.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) I took care of the problem. Now, try uploading your artwork of Amy's Doghouse again.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:25, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) I love how Amy's Doghouse turned out! Sorry if I caused you any inconvience.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:26, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) I just finished More Bark than Bit for you. I got writer's while working on Whopper and Sister and Charity Blues.Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC)